


Under Cover of Darkness

by lettersinthesand (TheGryffindorBookworm)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, based off a story from my own life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGryffindorBookworm/pseuds/lettersinthesand
Summary: Just a simple question: “Can I kiss you?”
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Under Cover of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own experience.

The songwriting and jam session ran much longer than intended. John and Brian had come over to Roger and Freddie’s flat for a creative practice session, and they’d lost all track of time. By the time any of them looked at the clock, it was nearing one in the morning. Rog and Freddie had insisted that they could crash there for the night. 

John and Roger had decided to turn in for the night, but Brian elected to stay up with Freddie for a while. With that decision, John claimed the couch, and Freddie and Brian relocated to Freddie’s room so as not to keep the other two up. 

Brian’s feelings for Freddie made themselves known by the pounding in his chest as they were alone in the light of the lamp on Freddie’s bed. They shared a few ideas for song lyrics until Freddie yawned deep and long. Every muscle in his small body pulled taut as he stretched. His shirt rode up, giving Brian a peek at the strip of skin just above his trousers. His heart beat harder. 

“I think we ought to get some rest, hm?” Freddie pulled back the duvet and slid under. Brian dithered for a moment, about to say something before Freddie pulled back the other corner with a motion that clearly offered him the other half of the bed. Really, how could he refuse? He climbed in, and Freddie turned off the lamp. 

The flat was calm and quiet, the only sounds were the soft snoring of Roger and John from the living room and Roger’s room respectively. Brian lay there in the darkness next to Freddie, facing each other on the bed much too small for two grown men. The light of the streetlamps streaming in through the small window did little to give away Freddie’s expression. The intimacy of the darkness made Brian ache to hold the man next to him. It made him ache to kiss him and run his fingers through his hair. He ached to know what a kiss from Freddie would feel like. 

He had never kissed another man before. Naturally, he had thought about it. He knew he was attracted to men. He must be with how often he thought about Freddie. He’d spent so long denying his feelings to himself, only recently allowing himself to admit it in his thoughts. He was falling in love with Freddie. He scarcely allowed himself to hope that Freddie might return his feelings. Sometimes he thought he could see his own longing reflected back in his eyes. 

“Brian?” Freddie’s voice broke the silence. He sounded timid. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Brian’s heart lept into overdrive at that. Everything he wanted suddenly in his grasp. He almost couldn’t find the courage to answer. 

“Yes.” 

he let it out on a shaky breath. Before he could think of any reason against it, Freddie was kissing him. 

Their kiss was soft and sweet. It lasted mere seconds but Brian knew it would echo in his mind forever. The touch of Freddie’s lips was everything and nothing like he’d imagined all at once. He felt alive for the first time. They broke apart much too soon. 

“Thank god you said yes.” Freddie reached up and cupped Brian’s cheek in his palm. “I don’t think I could go a minute longer without doing that.” 

“Thank god you asked.” was all Brian could say in return. He opened his arms invitingly. “Let me hold you.” it was a question. 

“Gladly, if you’ll kiss me again.” Freddie couldn’t contain the grin splitting his face. Brian was sure he looked much the same as he brought their lips together again. Freddie curled into his side after they parted, his back pressed to Brian’s front. He managed to enjoy the peaceful stillness of the moment for a few minutes until worries crept back into his mind.

“We’re going to have to talk about this, y’know.” 

“I know. Let’s just leave it for the morning, dear.” Freddie must have felt Brian tense at his words. “Nothing to worry about. I just want to enjoy the night as it is.” Brian’s arms tightened around Freddie’s waist. 

“Alright. See you in the morning, Freddie.” He placed a kiss on the top of his head, and he relaxed at Freddie’s happy sigh. They drifted off in each other’s arms.


End file.
